Tron Legacy
Back to Reviews Citation: Tron: Legacy. Dir. Joseph Kosinksi. Perf. Jeff Bridges, Garrett Hedlund, Olivia Wilde. Walt Disney Productions, 2010. DVD Tron: Legacy takes place in the years following the first Tron movie. The film follows Sam Flynn, Kevin Flynn's son. In the first scene Kevin tells Sam about his adventures in the Cyberland he was once entrapped in. After talking to his son, Kevin tells Sam that he has to leave, gets on his motorcycle, and disappears. Fastforward 20 years and we find Sam breaking into his father's business building. Sam breaks in through the same door that Kevin and his friends broke in through in the first Tron movie. Sam steals the company's newest software and releases it onto the internet for free, instead of letting the company sell it for profit. Sam is then caught and arrested, after parachuting off the top of the building. He is able to post bail without any trouble. Once Sam makes it back to his house, he is met by one of Kevin's old associates, who claims that he recieved a page from Kevin's office, which hasn't been used in the last 20 years. Sam decides to find out what is going on, so he goes to his dad's office. After some searching, he finds a secret passage behind an old Tron videogame. This secret passage leads to a computer station, which Sam immediately begins to access. Because of Sam's tampering, he is zapped by a laser and finds himself located in the Cyberworld that his father had once encountered. Sam is very confused with what has happened to him and begins to search this new world. It isn't long before he is found and brought to a holding place for other "programs." Once he is held here, he is assigned to "games" by his captors. Although this might sound like fun, these games are very similar to the old gladiator games, meaning that they are for the entertainment of others and lead to death for the losers. Once Sam is struck during the game, and bleeds instead of disappearing like the other programs, they find that he is a "user" and not a "program" like previously believed. Sam is then sent to the cycle races, where he is put on a team with other programs. The object of the game is to trap your opponents in the light trail left behind from your bike. Everyone on his team is killed during the match, and right before Sam is about to be killed, a stranger appears out of nowhere and saves him. Her name is Quorra. Quorra takes Sam to his father, who has been in this cyberland for the last 20 years. Kevin explains that he came to this land along with Tron and a different program, named Clu. These three were there to create the perfect world, but it ends up that Clu decides to take over and create the perfect world for himself. Tron saves Kevin from Clu, but is killed in the process. Sam tells his father that they need to get to the portal so they can escape and go back to the real world, but Kevin tells him that it will not work. He says that Clu will be waiting for them, and if he can get Kevin's information disc, then he will be able to take total control of the world. Sam is able to find out from Quorra that there might be someone who is able to help named Zuse, so Sam makes his way to Zuse. Zuse turns out to be on sides with Clu,and ends up stealing Kevin's disc from Sam. Kevin shows up and saves Sam and Quorra. Quorra did get injured during her and Sam's encounter with Zuse, losing an arm, but Kevin is able to heal her. Meanwhile, Clue finds Zuse and takes the disc from him, and then procedes to kill Zuse. Sam and Kevin decide that their best bet is to go to the portal now, even though Clu has Kevin's information disc. On their way to the portal Sam and Quorra start to really get feelings for each other. The thing they were riding on to the portal ends up taking them to Clu's hideout. There they find that Clu is building an army, and that with this new disc he is going to be able to bring his army into the real world, and then eventually take over the world. Sam takes off to find where Clu is hiding the disc, and eventually finds it after having to fight off a few of Clu's henchmen in the process. Sam escapes with the disc and leaves with Kevin and Quorra for the portal. They are followed though by Clu and a couple of his henchmen, including Tron. It turns out that Tron wasn't killed like earlier believe, but really just started to work with Clu. After a long aircraft fight, Tron realizes that he was programmed to work for the "user", and not the "program", and sacrifices his life to save Sam and Kevin by flying his plane into Clu's. Clu has a backup aircraft though, and is able to fly it to the portal. Clu beats Sam and Kevin to the portal, and there is a big fight outside. Clu is still trying to get the disc, but Kevin switched it with Quorra. Clu is able to steal the disc from Kevin, but finds out it is Quorra's too late, and Kevin is able to absorb Clu into himself, which destroys both Kevin and Clu. Sam is able to escape to the real world with Quorra, where they now live together.